GoT:Théories des fans
La saison 6 de Game of Thrones débutera dimanche, le 24 avril, et nous aurons enfin une réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose depuis près d'un an (voire plus longtemps pour ceux qui ont lu les livres) : Jon Snow est-il vraiment mort ? Mais au-delà de ça, c'est la saison toute entière qui sera remplie de surprises, car, pour la première fois, elle devancera les livres. Que va faire w:c:fr.gameofthrones:Sansa Stark, sauvée in extremis par Theon à la fin de la saison 5 ? Que va-t-il advenir de Cersei, Margaery et Loras, tous trois arrêtés par le Grand Moineau ? Comment va réagir Jaime après le meurtre de sa fille Myrcella par Ellaria Sand ? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Daenerys et les Dothrakis ? Tyrion va-t-il sauver Mereen ? Sans oublier le retour de Bran qui a commencé son apprentissage avec la Corneille à trois yeux, et devrait donc avoir des visions très intéressantes ! Tous les fans de Game of Thrones ont leur petite idée sur le sujet, et nous avons donc demandé à quelques spécialistes de nous faire part de leurs théories préférées. Bien sûr, tout ça n'est que pure spéculation, mais faites tout de même attention aux éventuels spoilers !. On vous aura prévenus ;) 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Linkpogo Ce qu'on attend le plus avec impatience : Jon Snow est-il vraiment mort ? Oui ! Mais un prêtre du dieu de la Lumière pourrait le ressusciter ! Peut-être pas Melisandre, mais un personnage qu'on a vu la dernière fois dans la saison 3 je crois, le prêtre rouge de la Fraternité sans bannière, Thoros de Myr, joué par Paul Kaye, qui refera une apparition dans la saison 6. À noter l'acteur Ian McShane, qui fera aussi une apparition, ressuscitera un personnage mort précédemment (mais pas Jon Snow apparemment). Qui a des chances de mourir ? Jaime, Cersei, Theon, Jorah Mormont, la Garde de Nuit toute entière. On pourrait enfin avoir des détails sur les parents de Jon Snow, apparemment on aura des flash-back d'Eddard Stark jeune (mon hypothèse serait de voir des moments-clés de l'intrigue de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, plus précisément de Lyanna Stark enlevée par le prince Rhaegar et Jon Snow serait leur fils caché, si Lyanna Stark a demandé à Eddard de ne jamais révéler sa vraie ascendance pour protéger Jon Snow de Robert Baratheon.) Peut-être que Daenerys ne sera pas en si mauvaise posture avec les Dothrakis et qu'elle gagnera en réalité une nouvelle armée de cavaliers à sa botte pour enfin débuter la conquête du trône de fer ! De son côté, Tyrion va réussir à administrer Mereen et mater une bonne fois pour toute les Fils de la Harpie, vu qu'il a des dons pour gouverner, surtout qu'il sera aidé par Varys ! Peut-être qu'une guerre va se préparer entre Port-Réal et Dorne grâce aux mauvaises décisions (encore) de Cersei, qui fera exterminer juste avant les Moineaux en se servant de Jaime ! Dans le Nord, je pense que Sansa va enfin rallier (peut-être malgré elle) les seigneurs du Nord fidèles aux Stark (comme les Mormont, Karstark) contre les Bolton pour les chasser de Winterfell. Et pour le reste, je préfère avoir la surprise ! 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:SireAmiel Concernant la mort de Jon Snow, je suis de l'avis du plus grande nombre : C'est évident qu'il va revenir, peut être ressuscité par Melisandre et techniquement « mort » avant d'avoir été ressuscité, il sera libéré de ses vœux de la Garde de Nuit car le serment stipule clairement : « Jusqu’à ma mort, je la monterai.» (monter la garde sur le Mur). De plus, il ne va pas retourner parmi d'anciens confrères qui ont tenté de le mettre à mort, ça me paraît assez évident. À nouveau libre de faire ce qui lui plaît, je pense que Jon Snow va prendre les armes contre les Bolton pour venger Robb et Catelyn, et tenter de retrouver ses frères et sœurs encore en vie. Jon, afin d'assouvir sa vengeance contre les Bolton, a deux possibilités : *Lever par ses propres moyens une armée en recrutant tous ceux encore prêts à se battre au nom des Stark et les sauvageons encore vivants, par reconnaissance pour leur avoir sauvé la vie. Il pourrait à cette occasion rallier Brynden Tully, l'oncle de Catelyn Stark, qui tient encore une forteresse au nom des Stark et qui serait prêt à s'allier à Jon Snow, étant lui même un « demi Stark ». *Rejoindre l'armée des chevaliers du Val d'Arryn qui sont partis se battre au Nord. En effet, dans la saison 5, Littlefinger discute avec Cersei et propose de livrer la tête de Sansa sur une une pique avec l'appui des chevaliers du Val. Effectivement, après la mort de Lysa Arryn, son ancien amant tient le Val dans le creux de sa main et a le pouvoir car il sert de conseiller à Robin Arryn de la même manière que Cersei conseille Tommen. C'est vrai, Littlefinger a affirmé à Cersei qu'il tuerait Sansa mais, connaissant le personnage, qui a l'habitude de mentir, manipuler et utiliser tout le monde pour parvenir à ses fins, il est possible qu'une fois le Nord conquis, il ne tienne pas ses engagements puisqu'il semble également éprouver une certaine attirance pour la jeune fille. Quand Winterfell tombera, sachant que Cersei a déjà fait signer à Tommen un décret visant à promouvoir Littlefinger gouverneur du Nord, il pourrait épouser Sansa , qui ne serait pas au courant des véritables desseins de Littlefinger, et Jon Snow pourrait donc faire avec lui une alliance de circonstance avec lui pour venir à bout des Bolton. De son côté, Sansa, qui s'est enfuie avec Schlingue (ou Theon Greyjoy) à la fin de la saison 5, pourrait croiser le chemin de Brienne de Torth qui vient d'exécuter le roi Stannis. Je sais qu'il y a des théories sur le fait que Brienne ait pris Stannis comme « otage » mais je n'y crois pas. Cela fait un moment qu'elle veut venger Renly et elle ne lui laissera pas la vie sauve après avoir cherché pour l'éliminer durant tout ce temps. Brienne trouverait donc en Sansa son « nouveau seigneur », alors que cette dernière a plus que jamais besoin de protection. Sansa pourrait aussi croiser le chemin de Jon Snow d'ailleurs. Elle rejoindrait alors le camp de son frère bâtard. Il faut aussi compter les Greyjoy dans le Nord mais je ne sais pas si Jon pourrait rejoindre une famille qui a trahi son frère. A voir donc, peut être que Sansa pourrait se faire protéger par ces derniers si Theon est redevenu lui même et décide, à la suite de tout ça, de se battre pour les Stark encore vivants. 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Radagast_l'animal J'apprécie celle de Sansa : Queen in the North. J'aime la théorie d'une reconquête du Nord de la part de Sansa avec et grâce aux maisons restées fidèles aux Stark comme les Mormont, Reed, Umber... et pourquoi pas avec les sauvageons menés par Jon Snow ? Bref, j'attends tellement une évolution de Sansa depuis le début de la série que j'espère vraiment que cette saison sera la bonne pour elle. Ensuite, j'ai entendu une autre théorie, et celle-ci concerne, une alliance Targaryen-Martell-Tyrell, je ne suis pas certain du tout que cette alliance puisse vraiment voir le jour, mais je l'aime bien parce que je trouve que nous n'avons pas encore vue grande chose de Dorne et je trouve cela vraiment dommage que les Martell ne soient pas assez exploités. Concernant cette théorie, je verrais bien Olenna chercher une solution à l'extérieur pour aider ses petits-enfants Margaery et Loras, et Doran en chercher une à cause des Aspics et surtout parce que maintenant son fils Trystan doit être entre les mains des Lannister je suppose, non ? Pour finir, il y en a une autre sur Cersei et le Valonqar, même si ce n'est pas forcément ma préférée, mais je la trouve un temps soit peu logique : Arya devenant un sans-visage pourrait être le Valonqar qui détrônera Cersei. 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Wyz Arya a utilisé le pouvoir du dieu Multiface et a été punie. Apparemment on ne peut tuer que ceux pour lesquels on a été ordonnés de le faire. Deux possibilités : soit elle quitte Braavos et continue sa quête de vengeance, soit elle reste auprès du dieu Multiface. Au vu de la détermination qu'elle a montré jusque là, je penche pour la deuxième et qu'elle va devenir l'un de leurs meilleurs agents. 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Hypsoline Cliquez que si vous n'avez pas peur des spoilers ! Ce n'est pas ma théorie préférée, mais après avoir vu le dernier trailer je dois dire que j'y crois de plus en plus. Une question qui revient souvent parmi les fans de Game of Thrones concerne les dragons. À savoir, qui va les monter ? Si Daenerys a déjà chevauché Drogon, il nous en reste deux : Rhaegal et Viserion. J'ai toujours pensé que Jon Snow en monterait un, probablement Rhaegal, à cause de son nom, mais il reste toujours Viserion. Si George R.R. Martin a insisté sur le fait que les dragons n'étaient pas forcément réservés aux Targaryen, et que j'aimerais personnellement que Bran en monte un (il pourrait ainsi voler), il me semble de plus en plus probable que Tyrion hérite de Viserion (on le voit en mauvaise posture face à un dragon), le dragon blanc et doré (peut-être là aussi un signe). Ce qui impliquerait peut-être également que Tyrion est à moitié Targaryen, mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur cette théorie. Un grand merci à Linkpogo, SireAmiel, Radagast l'animal et Wyz ! Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce petit sondage complètement arbitraire.